1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display panel and a 3D display apparatus using the same and a driving method thereof. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a polarization type 3D display panel and a 3D display apparatus using the same and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to expanding three-dimensional (3D) technologies, efforts to develop technologies capable of watching 3D contents even in a television (TV) for home use, a mobile terminal, etc., are increasing.
To allow a user to feel a 3D effect, a 3D display apparatus adjusts a disparity between objects to give a feeling of depth thereto.
The 3D display apparatus may be classified into a glass type and a non-glass type according to whether or not the user wears eyeglasses while viewing 3D content displayed by the display apparatus. The non-glass type is a type in which the display apparatus converts image signals into multi-view images and outputs the multi-view images thus to allow the user to feel a 3D effect without the use of glasses. The glass type is a type in which the display apparatus alternately displays a left eye image and a right eye image, to enable a left eye and a right eye of the user to recognize the left eye image and the right eye image, respectively, thus allowing the user to feel the 3D effect due to the disparity between the left eye image and the right eye image.
The glass type 3D display apparatus may be classified into a shutter glass type and a polarization type. The shutter glass type is a type in which shutters of left and right glasses in the glasses are switched to turn on the left glass when the left eye image is displayed and to turn on the right eye glass when the right eye image is displayed. The polarization type is a type in which a polarization direction of light outputted from the display apparatus is alternately shifted at an angle of 0 degree or 90 degrees for users who wear glasses with different polarization directions.
The shutter glass type is generally used in recent TVs for home use, but has a disadvantage in that the eye glasses are relatively expensive, as compared to the polarization type. That is, the polarization type has an advantage in that the glasses are relatively cheap.
However, if a polarization shift occurs during a change between different types of images, there may exist a crosstalk period in which both the left eye image and the right eye image are inputted into each eye of the user until the shift is completed. According to this, a problem may occur in that a picture in which the left eye image and the right eye image are overlapped with each other and distorted is shown, thereby deteriorating a satisfaction of the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing a technology capable of more effectively using the polarization method without such a problem.